Mirada inquietante
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOOT: Jane, torturadora por naturaleza está a la espera de su muerte, descubre cómo se unió a los Vulturi.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, nombres y escenarios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Jane, torturadora por naturaleza se encuentra a la espera de su muerte. Descubre cómo se unio a la más grande familia de vampiros

* * *

**Mirada inquietante**

Caminaba por la desolada plaza de mi ciudad. El suelo aún estaba cubierto por los papelillos y banderas del color de la sangre. Parecía mentira pensar que ayer había habido tanta gente en aquella plaza y que hoy no había una sola alma que no fuera la mía. Y mi alma no contaba demasiado, sabiendo los pocos minutos que le quedaban ligada a mi cuerpo.

Mi vida no había sido larga y mucho menos feliz, pero conservaba la esperanza de que ahora pudiese comenzar a serlo. Mis padres no me querían, rara vez me tomaban en cuenta, y cuando lo hacían no era de forma amable. Tal vez por la forma en que mi mirada inquietaba a las personas. Solía hacerlo a propósito, mirarlos directo a los ojos y torturarlos con mis ojos del color de la plata. A veces me reía internamente de cómo una mirada podía asustar a una persona, en especial a una persona adulta y grande. Era aún más divertido así, ver a los bravucones fijamente, ver cómo huían como gallinas. ¿Cómo podían temerle a una pequeña niña?

Supongo que por esa razón me hallaba ahí, sola y a la espera de mi muerte.

-Están llegando-anunció Alec a mi espalda

-¡Será genial!-dije entusiasmada

-No lo sé Jane-dijo Alec parándose a mi lado-yo no lo quiero sentir.

-Yo sí-dije mirándolo a él con los ojos brillantes

Alec tenía esa suerte, la suerte de decidir no querer sentir. A veces, se concentraba y era imposible que sintiera algo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no olía, no escuchaba, no veía. Se privaba a sí mismo de todos los sentidos, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero era asombroso.

La turba se oía a lo lejos, como un murmullo, pero cada vez el sonido se hizo más cercano. Entonces se empezaron a visualizar los primeros que la componían. Venían armados por palos, piedras y antorchas, estaban decididos a que ése fuese nuestro último día. Sabía que nos temían, pero aún así ese pueblo se encargaría de la muerte de dos pequeños niños. Porque eso éramos a los ojos de los demás, niños.

Ellos no tendrían excusas perdonables jamás, pero sucede que algunas personas actúan en contra de su voluntad en ocasiones determinadas. Y cuando son los padres de las futuras víctimas los que encabezan la turba, no te hacen falta ya demasiadas excusas. Deseé que cuando todo esto acabara, yo pudiese tomar venganza, pero no venganza de mi muerte, sino por la vida que había vivido.

Volteé hacia la gran torre, justo en ese momento el reloj anunció la hora. Las seis campanadas se hicieron sonoras e hicieron vibrar el suelo.

Bajo el reloj, se ubicaba otra turba, pero ésta era la que Alec y yo estábamos esperando. Era difícil identificar las figuras, pero se sabía que estaban ahí. La que se ubicaba al centro de todos, dejo asomar su intrigante mirada carmesí debajo de la capa negra, la más oscura de todas. No lo acompañaban demasiados, tal vez para no llamar demasiado la atención, ellos evitaban exhibirse en público, excepto cuando tenían una misión y hoy era uno de esos días.

A este día no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, el crepúsculo ya era visible en el cielo. La turba enojada se acercó más a nosotros por órdenes de una de los de las capas. Habíamos hablado con ella un par de veces «Cómo quieren que sea» había dicho mirándonos con sus ojos de un extraño color púrpura «Quiero sufrir» le había pedido.

Cuando la turba estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ya el día había terminado. Recapitulé mis últimos minutos, los que había querido disfrutar. Había comido una gran barra de chocolate y había dormido varias horas, las suficientes para una vida eterna.

-¿Estás lista?

-No lo sé. Ahora me da miedo

-Creo que sufriremos más de lo que creíamos

-Tú no sufrirás

-Tampoco tú-me tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Disfruté una vez más del roce de la piel suave y tibia

Volví a mirar al grupo de capas negras, dos ojos morados sobresalían en esta ocasión. Miraban expectantes las antorchas, daba ligeros movimientos a su cabeza, como dando órdenes, las cuales la turba seguía.

Vi a mi madre y a mi padre, iban al frente sosteniendo una antorcha cada uno. La escena era como extraída de Frankenstein, de hecho, tenía bastante similitud. Apreté con más fuerza la mano de mi hermano, con la esperanza de volvernos uno sólo y tampoco sentir lo que venía.

El suelo volvió a vibrar, me parecía imposible que el tiempo hubiese pasado con aquella rapidez, pero no volteé a ver la hora, ya no tenía ánimos de morir, aun sabiendo que no sería el fin. Pero un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo, ¿acaso me estaba acobardando?, cuando era yo quien había decidido sufrir «Estás segura», me dijo Heidi una y otra vez «Si hubiese una duda en mí, ya no estuviese aquí». Supongo que nadie es tan valiente como cree. «¿Segura?» Volvía a insistir. Y yo permanecía firme «Absolutamente»

En minutos, mi cuerpo se empezó a quemar, sentí el fuego invadir mi cara y mi cabello. El dolor era algo estúpido. Era estúpido haber elegido sufrir. Me preocupé por mi rostro, ¿tendría salvación aun después de que hubiese ardido?

Si no había disfrutado suficiente del calor, aquel había sido el momento.

De pronto, el fuego cesó, sin advertir que lo haría. Ya yo no sentía nada y dudaba que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. ¿ Acaso no tendría la recompensa por mi sufrimiento? Las imágenes del fuego permanecían en mi cabeza, como si las llamas quemaran mi cerebro.

Ya no había dolor. Ya no había aire. Ya no había nada. ¿Cómo estaría Alec? ¿Acaso él había logrado el objetivo, mientras yo me había quedado en el camino?. Era despreciable pensar eso.

Pensé que había sido el fin. Pero entonces sentí dos punzadas en mi cuello, eran punzadas heladas, como si tomaran una inyectadora del refrigerador. Inmediatamente, el dolor cambió, desde mi cuello, comenzó a correr un dolor completamente distinto. Éste ardía, quemaba, pero de una forma muy distinta al fuego.

Si hubiese podido, me hubiese carcajeado en aquel momento, era la ponzoña. Mi dulce ponzoña, la que ahora viviría en mi cuerpo. La que me daría la vida que soñaba. Pero en ese momento, me era imposible abrir los ojos para ver algo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no tenía idea en realidad, pero me parecía haber estado sintiendo este dolor por meses.

¡ALEC!, quería gritar, ¿dónde rayos estaba? ¿ Sería posible que nos separaran?

Finalmente pude abrir los ojos, a mi lado estaba Alec, quien abrió los ojos junto conmigo. Sin duda, seguíamos siendo gemelos.

Heidi, la de los ojos púrpura se acercó a nosotros.

-Ya era hora –dijo en tono monocorde

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo en tono hóstil

-¿Cómo funciona?

Sonrió de forma malévola

-Fácil. Yo cazo, ustedes beben. Sé que les encantará, sólo traigo lo mejor.

Aun no creía posible que me fuese alimentar de la sangre que alguna vez tuve.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, la primera vez rechacé el líquido. Pero luego la sed me venció, succioné la sangre de un hombre viejo, porque de alguna forma, su olor me atrajo más que la del resto, y ciertamente, el sabor era el mejor. Olvidé el chocolate, las hamburguesas, ningún sabor se comparaba al de la sangre.

Las imágenes del fuego seguían en mi memoria, y los deseos que había tenido de tortura en mi pasada vida humana se habían intensificado por la sed. Un día, decidí probar mi mirada inquietante con aquellos ojos rubí que ahora poseía. Lo hice con Félix, uno de los más fornidos de la guardia. Clavé mis ojos en él. Esperaba que huyera, pero algo completamente diferente pasó. Félix se lanzó al piso como si estuviese convulsionando, su cuerpo se retorcía de forma exagerada y me pregunté si no estaba armando un teatro. Pero yo no quería parar.

-¡Me quemo!-comenzó a gritar Félix desde el piso

La figura de Aro, sin su oscura capa se asomó a ver de dónde procedían los gritos. Levantó su mirada hacía mí. Yo solté mi mirada de la de Félix y la fije en Aro, a él lo respetaba mucho más, y no noté que aún jugaba con mi mirada inquietante.

Aro se lanzó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse también, esta vez Heidi llegó

-Mira a otra parte Jane-dijo gritándome

Cambié la dirección de mi mirada y Aro se levantó

-Fascinante, es mejor de lo que esperábamos-dijo curvando sus labios y con los ojos centelleándole

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-exigió Heidi

-La imagen del fuego quemándole a ella, se le ha quedado en la memoria, y te la traspasa a la mente. En verdad sientes que te quemas.

-Es mucho más de lo que creí que haría

Aro se acercó hacia mí

-Un tan dulce rostro y una mirada tan inquietante-sosteniendo mi mandíbula en sus manos

Relajé mi mirada y le ofrecí una sonrisa

-Has elegido la mejor forma para morir, pequeña.

-Yo… tuve mucho miedo

-El miedo que tú sentiste, no es nada con el que puedes llegar a crear.

Las palabras me cayeron como halagos, las recibí con el semblante triunfante. Y recordé aquella noche, que se había vuelto un día eterno.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Bueno, la verdad es que Jane es de mis personajes favoritos, y el resto de los que aparecen en esta historia son mis Vulturis favoritos. ñ_ñ **

**Espero que les haya gustado este oneshoot, y me encantará leer sus reviews ^^ **


End file.
